<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowbaz by JoleneAdelia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739111">Snowbaz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoleneAdelia/pseuds/JoleneAdelia'>JoleneAdelia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, SnowBaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoleneAdelia/pseuds/JoleneAdelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drunk confession AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowbaz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first post on this site. And It's also pretty short soooooo yeah</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simons point of view*<br/>
I was sitting at my desk trying to study, but my mind kept going back to Baz. I wonder where he is he hasn't been back all night. My thoughts get interrupted by my phone blaring Party In The USA by Miley Cyrus. I jump up to get it off my desk and answer, only to find it was Niall and Dev to tell me to meet them at the closest bar to Watford. They wouldn't tell me why though.<br/>
When I got there I was confronted by a very wasted Baz with Niall and Dev standing by him trying to hold him up. Niall looks up and sighs in relief when he sees me.<br/>
"Ughhh finally he keeps saying he will not leave the bar until he could talk to you"<br/>
"Soooo have fun with that" Dev pipes up from beside him, then they settle Baz on a chair and leave quickly.<br/>
When Baz sees me he immediately smiles and starts to giggle. Wow he has a really cute smile. Wait stop I can't be thinking about this right now. I was about to say something when Baz screamed<br/>
"YOU ARE REALLY PRETTY AND I LOVE YOU"<br/>
My eyes go wide the second I processed what he had just said. I decide to just take Baz back home and wait til the morning to do anything about it.<br/>
When we got back to our dorm Baz plopped down onto his bed and almost immediately fell asleep. While I was walking past to go to my bed, he grabbed my wrist<br/>
"Stay" he pleads<br/>
I can feel the heat radiating off my cheeks while I lay down next to him. When I am fully laying down Baz pulls me even closer to him so my head is laying on his chest. I feel his breathing even out as he falls into a peaceful sleep. A little while after I do the same.<br/>
Luckily I woke up before Baz this morning. I don't know if he remembered what happened last night, he was pretty drunk. When he wakes up and looks to me his eyes fill with dread signaling one he remembered everything, at least somethings, from last night. I looked back to him and moved to sit down closer to him. I close my eyes tightly and say<br/>
"I love you too Baz"<br/>
With that pulls me into a soft loving kiss, he pulls away fast once he realizes I'm not kissing back and apologizes repeatedly until I pull him back into the kiss. The rest of the day was spent inside, cuddling and talking about anything and everything that came to mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>